I'm Not A Good Leader
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: An alternative to 'Trojan Horse'. What happens when Jay isn't a good leader? Hilarity will ensure.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The things that come into your head when watching Class of the Titans Episodes to cure Writer's Block! _

_This is one of them._

_Based on the events of _Trojan Horse_, this is my take on an 'alternate' storyline of the episode. _

_All I'm saying is this; what would happen if Jay wasn't a good leader?_

_Enjoy :D_

Chapter One

"A good leader must know when to retreat."

"Then I guess I'm not a good leader."

Hera eyed him gravely, her young pupil refusing to back down and accept that Odie was no longer a part of his team. Though she would never admit it, she thought of Jay as her son, and his determination and loyalty to his friends made her more proud than anything.

But he also needed a reminder that he didn't have to be so stubborn.

The goddess broke off from his glare. "So be it." She turned now to regard the rest of the team, quickly making a selection. "Neil, as of now, consider yourself team leader."

The blonde looked up from the golden shield he'd been appraising himself in; he was the spitting image of his foolish ancestor that had wasted away, in love with himself. He blinked several times. "Come again?"

This caused a chorus of stunned exclamations from the remaining young heroes.

"No way!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Neil? In charge? In charge of what?" Herry, who hadn't been paying attention to the conversation until then, looked confused. Theresa, taking pity on him, whispered in his ear. He took a moment to glance at her, making sure that he'd heard correctly, before readdressing Hera.

"That's totally unfair!"

Hera scowled. "Unfair or not, I have made my decision."

At that, Jay strode towards the door. Theresa moved to cut him off. "Jay, say something!" The five teens watched as he ignored her, striding towards the door, only pausing to clap Neil on the shoulder. He stared at Hera with stormy eyes.

"_Good_ _luck_." He told the blonde sarcastically, and then walked out the door.

Neil smiled brightly. "Yes I am."

Five eyes turned expectantly back to Hera. "That will be all." She said, dismissing them. As an afterthought, she added, "Stay close to school and the dormitory. Is that understood?"

They nodded as they filed out. "Yes Miss Hera."

Outside, Neil beamed – his promotion already offering several possibilities for a new look. "I guess I'll have to get myself a more _commanding _wardrobe."

Atlanta punched him. "Enough, Neil."

The blonde shot him a wounded look. "What was that for?" He cried, rubbing his sore arm.

She shrugged. "I'm a fighter, not a lover."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Hera put <em>Neil<em> in charge! I mean, even _Herry_ would have been a better choice!"

"Yeah." Herry smiled. "With my well-developed physique and being near indestructible, I would make a superior leader than Neil – or Jay."

This display of vocabulary earned him three perplexed looks. Archie rolled his eyes, assuming Herry was making fun of him. "Never mind."

"What about me? Or Theresa?" Atlanta posed. Theresa nodded in agreement. Immediately, the situation had turned into one of Archie's whines to a standoff between the purple haired boy and two peeved girls.

Archie laughed – definitely the wrong thing to do.

"Either one of us is just as qualified as you are to lead this team!" Theresa interjected.

"Like I'd ever take orders from _you_."

"What, you can't take orders from a _girl_?" Atlanta snapped; a feminist to the bone.

"Actually, I won't take orders from a _junior_."

"That's it!" Theresa pushed past Atlanta, scowling at Archie. "I challenge you to a duel! You and me, no weapons or powers. Do you accept?"

Once again, three faces stared incredulously at one of their own. Theresa shrugged indignantly. "What?"

"You're kind of acting a little bit, well... _odd_." Atlanta explained. That was an understatement – Theresa was the type not to get mad, but get even. Archie would have woken up tomorrow with red streaks through his hair or something. Not been challenged to a _duel. _That was the kind of thing that he did.

Theresa snorted. "I am not! I'm standing up for my moral rights! Now, do you accept my challenge, Archie?"

The purple haired teen waved her away. "_Please_. Wouldn't be much of a fight. I've got better things to do – like hunt. I'm outta here."

He stormed out, with Theresa on his heels. "Don't you walk away from me!" She snapped. "I have challenged you within my warrior rights! Come back here!" The door to the gym slammed closed behind them.

With this, Atlanta turned back to Herry, the urge to bicker still in her system. "What makes you'd be such a good leader anyway?"

"I beg your pardon? Do you desire to examine my résumé?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter One had some positive reviews, so I've decided to update and put up Chapter Two a little earlier than expected. You can thank the wonderful words from _**historiangirl** and **Toymaker** for this!

_So… what will happen in this chapter? Will Neil prove to be a good leader? Will Jay be able to cope with his lack of a leadership position? And will Atlanta desire to examine Herry's resume?_

_All will be revealed… below._

Chapter Two

"You beautiful, handsome thing!"

Cronus smiled, and the golden face smiled back. He brushed a hand through his hair; the reflection copied. He chuckled to himself, admiring himself in the golden staff.

His skin glowed faintly; for this he was grateful. All that time in Tartarus had caused his beauty to suffer. Luckily for him, he was a god, meaning that, even after this, he was simply _gorgeous_. His reflection was proof enough.

Footsteps echoed in the chamber, and he hastily withdrew the staff back into his suit's inner pocket.

The little one, _Odie, _was blindfolded and led by Agnon. Dwarfed by the giant, he truly was the slightest of the stupid, interfering children. They were nothing compared to himself, of course. Not even the blonde one with his face all over the public transport system was as pretty as himself.

Being the incredibly intelligent and handsome god he was, Cronus knew what the idiot child was up to. He knew that the child simply _couldn't_ resist his dashing good looks, and was desperately trying to change sides, purely to be on the _good looking side._

"Odie!" He called, his voice booming through the chamber. The child looked up at him as his blindfold was removed. "How about a tour?"

"Why don't you just cut to the chase?"

Cronus shrugged. "Fine." He waved a hand, already bored of the little descendant. "Here. Go punch Agnon or something." He snapped his fingers, directing a small portion of his power into the child's tiny body.

Odie, feeling the power running through his blood, whooped in excitement. Cronus grinned. "Agnon, attack!" He pointed to the prisoner, and the giant pounced.

A few seconds later, the giant flew through the chamber, crashing into a pillar and collapsing in a pile of stone and bruised giant ego. Odie celebrated by making karate sounds and chopping the air.

Cronus rolled his eyes. _Children, urgh!_ Yet he could use this to his advantage. With the power of the Olympian gods running through his puny little veins, the child's other strengths would suffer. Namely, his supreme intelligence. He would be a pawn to Cronus – a tiny, imperfect, poorly moisturised pawn.

He could use him to get the rest of the staff! Cronus chuckled under his breath and he devised his plan.

"Now, Odie. I am a fickle god. Fickle and selfish. I like to be swamped with tribute – preferably gold, reflective and Ancient Greek in origin. Bring me back the missing piece of Hermes's herald staff and this strength can be yours!"

"Consider it done."

* * *

><p>"What is your problem? The team is falling apart! We need you!"<p>

As always, Theresa had found him. He'd wandered around the city aimlessly after storming out of the school, ending up at his usual spot at the park.

Jay sighed exasperatedly. He'd pictured this conversation with Theresa in his head a thousand times – how many times did he have to tell her that he wasn't cut out for this? "No, you don't! I'm tired of dealing with everyone's goody-goody two shoes behaviour and saving the world! I'm sick of it! I wasn't prepared for this!"

"How can you prepare to save the world?" She exclaimed, frustrated. Jay had never questioned himself like this – or accused them either. He'd never complained, never raised his voice when he didn't have to. This wasn't Jay. "You're expecting the impossible out of yourself!"

"Fine." His tone was final; dismissing. Something he'd picked up from Hera, no doubt. "I'll just stop _saving the world _then."

There was something extremely sinister, the way he spoke. Now that she looked carefully, there was also something in the way he carried himself. He wasn't slumped or slouched, was on edge and alert. He didn't exclude a feeling of nurturing and kindness; he was cold, like a wall had been thrown up between them. As he walked away, she heard him laughing to himself – not his rich, warm laugh, but a booming, deep chuckle that made the hair on the back of her neck tingle.

_Where have I heard that laugh before_? She thought.

The thought was dismissed, however, at the cry of a young child.

"HELP! HELP!"

She saw them – two children on the bank of the river. She'd passed them earlier when she was looking for Jay.

He was near them; he turned to look at the origin of the pleads for help. Theresa was running now, she reached him in a matter of seconds.

Closer to the bank, she could see what the problem was. One of the boys had fallen in the water, and was desperately trying to stay afloat in the no doubt freezing water. The other boy was leaning over the edge of the bank, holding out a hand to the boy.

"Jay!" Theresa called, running to the boys. "You grab the one in the water! I'll make sure the other one doesn't fall in!"

She reached the boy leaning over the edge, quickly pulling him far enough away from the water. He turned to look at her, his eyes full of gratitude.

But Jay hadn't moved. He'd stood a little further back from her, watching the situation with narrowed eyes. His arms were crossed, and he tapped his foot arrogantly.

"Jay!" She shrieked, gesturing wildly to the boy floundering in the water. "Save him!"

The leader shrugged nonchalantly. "Save him yourself."


End file.
